Playback experiments to test whether parent Laughing Gulls can recognize their chicks individually by ear. Playback and chick substitution experiments to investigate the influence of chick vocalizations on the adults transition from incubation behaviour to chick-brooding behaviour. Demographic study of Laughing Gull breeding. Observational and experimental study of Clapper Rail ethology. Ontogenetic study of behaviour in free living and captive Laughing Gull chicks. Observation of breeding behaviour of Common Terns. Investigation of egg-laying of Diamond-backed Terrapins. Investigation of nesting of herons and egrets.